Devin Revanson (Darkstar)
A Dark Past (Note, all the information below takes place in the Legacy Era, long after the Clone Wars. Additional information of how he exists in CWA will be added at a later date.) Devin’s past is not one for those who have little tolerance to pain and torment. His mother, a Jedi Grand Master by the name of Tarisis Darkstar, was taken to the volcanic planet of Mustafar while pregnant to undergo an experimental procedure. She was connected to a series of devices and submitted to hours upon hours of cruel torment in an attempt to convert her unborn son to the Dark Side in such a way, not even death could redeem him. After 4 months of excruciating pain, Tarisis went into labor. Using all of her remaining strength she poured her heart and soul into her son, aiming to preserve his still innocent heart, in doing so, sealing her own demise. Upon finding that the child was filled with conflicting sides of the force the child was thrown out of the installation, left at the mercy of the volcanic wasteland. Precisely at that time, a training droid, owned by the now late Tarisis, was seeking it’s mistress, the specially made frame of Phrik and Duranium alloy, as well as shielding prevented damage to come to the droid from the more hostile environments it had searched. This particular droid wondered through the wastes of the planet until it finally came across the babe. Wrapping the child up in a “cloak” it carried the boy back to Tarisis’ ship. There the droid unlocked a computer protocol on the mainframe, revealing a recording of the mistress’ last orders before her capture, to name her child and to take him to the Jedi Temple on Dantooine. The droid’s background extensive programming led, along with its memory of Tarisis lead to the creation of a name for the small boy, Devin, the name of a natural fighter, and similar enough to a name that Tarisis had mentioned many a time on missions to foreign worlds. It then brought the babe to the temple and left him there, with one of his mother’s early lightsabers, an elegant curved handled saber with a green blade. Years passed and Devin’s training went well, however, no knight or master wished to take him as their padawan. The rejection fueled his pre-birth corruption and upon his 14th birthday, he was sent out to settle a trade dispute on Kalee. Whilst there Devin had stowed aboard a pirate vessel which ransacked a village, and within their hold, he found the parts of an ancient enemy of the Jedi, N-K Necrosis, the former Kaleesh cyborg General Grievous, whose various mechanics and parts had been stolen back from various collectors by the pirates, all of which believed that the machine would be used as a symbol of their dominance in the Outer Rim. Using what he knew of machines (very little), Devin repaired the droid to the best of his ability and activated it, the resulting effect being the disoriented machine to heavily assault the initiate. However, an had installed fail safe that Devin had accidently installed took hold, a computer chip from the old training droid that saved him that was stored in the cloak. The memory chip revealed compassion and honor to the rampaging machine and the Necrosis ceased it’s assault, instead taking the youngling under it’s guidance, it’s own ‘memories’ of the life of ‘his’ past self showing through. Necrosis and Devin sabotaged the pirate vessel over the dunes of Tatooine, the pirate’s intended market, and escaped, leaving the looters to writhe in the agony of the blazing ship. Three years passed, the 2 staying in the hut of now ancient Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi, sparring each other to pass the time, until a Sith Lord arrived. The immense hatred of the dark one polluted the area, marking his passage. Even with his upgrades while in the Pirate’s ‘Care’, the Necrosis was discarded like a ragdoll, leaving the Sith Lord and Devin face to face. However, the hooded figure detected Devin’s hatred of Jedi and the immense presence of the dark side and took him as his apprentice, in exchange for the chance to take revenge on the Jedi who shunned him, and the Sith who tortured his mother. During that time, Devin continued his saber and force training, growing stronger than many other sith around him. He used his skills against the very people who scorned him, Jedi. During one particular raid on Ryloth, he had incapacitated a male Twi’lek and entered his home, intent on killing his mate. What stopped him, however, was the sight of the red skinned humanoid, hunched over a bundle of blankets, a child. Devin’s earliest memories flashed in his mind, the conflicting forces ripping his mind apart. He ran outside and, using his Jedi training, began to heal the fallen Jedi, only to be kicked aside by his Sith Master who claimed that Devin had grown weak. The dark one decapitated the Jedi and proceeded to electrocute his family. That was the last straw. Taking up his lightsaber, Devin threw the ignited crimson blade in front of the lighting, using it as a lightning rod, whilst he pushed the now fallen Twi’lek’s weapon through his master’s back. His act left him confused however, an enigma to himself. Seeking forgiveness and answers, he fled to Dantooine, to the Jedi he had abandoned. The Council deemed him purged of evil and knighted him soon after. Though he was in a better state of mind, he was constantly haunted by the sight on Ryoth, the memories of his mother, his old friend N-K Necrosis. His hatred and confusion led the order to banish him from their ranks, his lightsaber taken from him. However, the saber that he and Necrosis built, as well as his mother’s awaited him on his Star Fighter, which he took to the old Jedi Temple on Yavin 4. There he began to rebuild himself, learning from both the Light and the Dark, adopting the philosophy that there is no Light of Dark side, but the Force is one presence, and it, along with all that are sensitive to it, must be unified. Category:Leader Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Jedi Leader Category:Jedi Category:Blademaster Category:Sentinel Category:Elite Duelist Category:Member